The Question
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Severus is tired from work, so a little break would not hurt him. What he did not expect was that his insistent younger daughter decided to take him out of his comfort zone. Mpreg.


**Title of the chapter: **The Question.

**Summary of the chapter**: Severus is tired from work, so a little break would not hurt him. What he did not expect was that his insistent younger daughter decided to take him out of his comfort zone

**Chapter Genre: **Family, Humor.

**Rating of the chapter: **T

**Cap pairs: **Mention of Neville Longbottom /Severus Snape (_Sneville_). Mention of _GinLu _(Ginny/Luna).

**Notices: **This fic is Yaoi/Slash. OoC in some characters. Mpreg, Fempreg.

Severus! Uke.

Temporary jump

**If you do not like it, I invite you to turn around.**

**Notices: **This oneshot belongs to the universe of **The Pieces of Our Lifes**, set of fics that will follow the life of the characters of Harry Potter the ways in which they find love.

* * *

**The Question**

He collapsed on the sofa in the house, closing his eyes as he growled. That day had been more exhausting than usual for him.

Since leaving Hogwarts, despite Albus's pleas, to work in San Mungo, the days had been extremely tiresome ...

But, the today's exceeded the others.

Apparently, all the people of England had made a silent agreement to get injured and be taken to San Mungo, and cry out for Healer Longbottom to attend to them.

"But it does not matter anymore," the man calmed down, running his fingers over his scalp, trying to hold off the incipient headache that threatened to assault him.

"Mommy!"

He felt like an extra weight was added on the couch.

He opened his eyes to see the little monster that had come to knock down his wishes for peace.

In front of him was his little blond-haired monster, smiling broadly at him, his black eyes set on him.

Severus stroked his daughter's hair, tenderly.

"What happen, dear?" He smiled at her, forgetting his headache.

"Can I ask you a question, Mommy?"

"Of course," the healer replied.

Eileen Augusta Longbottom took before taking a breath:

"Where do children come from?"

Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle at the question of his third daughter. He coughed slyly, trying to hide his surprise.

"I thought... your father already told you, dear"

"I know that witches and hermaphrodites wizards carry the babies inside them for nine months..." The blonde said "But... how do they get in there?"

Eileen cocked her head, curiously.

"In the morning, when Aunt Luna came to give me classes, she told Papa she was pregnant again, so I asked myself that."

The _'mother'_ doubted that answer.

How could he explain to his six-year-old daughter about a tangled and dark subject without her infantile mind being negatively marked?

It was then that he found a possible way out.

"Ask your father" Severus closed his eyes again, giving the subject closed.

"Mom, Papa went with Al and Sev to Hogwarts"

"Why did not he take you with him?"

"At Hogwarts they do not accept children who are not students, besides Papa is a teacher."

"Smart girl," thought the darkhaired man.

"I see," he murmured, opening his eyes.

He took a breath.

Normally, his husband was the one in charge of that scabrous subject.

It had been like that with Albus and with Severus, his two oldest sons. But... How hard could it be?

"You see... When Dad and Mom love each other and want a little baby, well..."

Eileen gave him a careful look, her eyes brimming with innocence.

"Curse" He thought, and felt like the soul was breaking at that.

"... Well... they lie in bed and there are lots of kisses and lots of caresses" Severus felt like the cheeks were burning "and... and Mama gets pregnant. You understand?"

To his relief, the girl nodded smiling.

"Oh," the girl's eyes twinkled, feeling satisfied at her _Mother_'s response, before frowning. "Pandora lied to me."

"What did she say?" said the Healer, raising an eyebrow.

What had that miniature copy of Lunatic Weasley said to his beloved daughter?

"This morning I asked Pan where the children came from, and she told me what happens when Father puts his penis inside Mama's vagina, or anus if it's a hermaphrodite, and after something she has called 'sexual relations', Mama becomes pregnant."

Severus widened his eyes, staying in shock.

"Well," Eileen bent and kissed his on the cheek, "then I'll tell Pandora that I've discovered her lie, now I have to finish my homework before Aunt Luna comes to give me my Magical History session."

Severus Tobias Longbotom saw his daughter leave cheerfully, and he was sure that he was going to kill Luna -even if she was not directly at fault- and Pandora Weasley.

**N/A: **

**Hi, here Andy Riddle Black speaking. What did this oneshot look like for you?**

**Leave your opinions in reviews, to see their points of view. Positive criticism and suggestions are accepted.**

**What ship do you want to be the next to have his/her oneshot?**

**You can choose, don't be quiet, give your opinion!**


End file.
